A Little Help is Easy to Find
by tee-and-rainbows
Summary: Kurt vents to Adam, and Adam offers a solution


**Author's Note: Set in season 5, shortly after Frenemies. Disregards the Klaine proposal - Kadam are in an exclusive, established relationship, but other than that the plot of the show is followed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I am not looking to make a profit off of this.**

* * *

"One grande nonfat mocha, and a slice of cheesecake," he heard. Glancing up, Kurt smiled appreciatively as his boyfriend set down a mug and plate in front of him. He breathed out a thank you before picking up the mug and taking a small sip of the well-needed drink. Then, turning back to his laptop, he continued to work on his latest assignment for school. A few moments later, Adam returned with his own drink, sitting opposite to him. "Is it good?" he asked, smiling that wide smile that seemed oh so contagious. Kurt looked up from the screen of his laptop, grinning in response.

"Absolutely. This was exactly what I needed. So much better than being in the apartment. Rachel keeps coming back and grabbing things that she forgot, and heaven forbid Santana be home when she drops by. Have you ever been caught between death glares? I swear, it feels like they can bore holes through me every time… but I've already ranted about this to you," he rambled, shrugging and offering a sheepish smile, "sorry about that."

"Oh, no, rant away sweetheart. That's why I'm here, to be a wall for you to rant at," Adam replied, winking and picking up his mug to take a sip. Kurt craned his neck, trying to see what he had chosen, as his boyfriend liked to switch up his drinks. Adam immediately noticed, and chuckled. "Just Earl Grey tea this time. I already had caffeine earlier."

"You and your tea. Anyway. It's just so frustrating. This whole fight between them is childish and immature, and there's nothing I can do about it because neither of them will listen to me. Rachel, especially, is completely out of line. I hear she moved in with a classmate, and have you seen her twitter updates? Nothing but complaints about how her rent has increased. Well, obviously! Things were so much simpler before Rachel got Fanny," Kurt continued, rolling his eyes and taking a long sip of his coffee, "And Santana is a menace at our apartment. Even worse than before. Meanwhile, I have to deal with Sam and Blaine back in Ohio making insinuations about how it would be amazing for us to live together when they move here, but absolutely not!" He paused for a moment to catch his breath, looking across at Adam who had raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You never mentioned that last bit. About your friends," Adam said carefully. Kurt bit his lip, shaking his head.

"I'm saying no. Every time they ask, I say no. I don't want them living with me. Honestly," he said quickly. Adam held up his hands, shaking his own head.

"I never doubted you. And I'm really truly sorry you have all of this on your plate. I think I would go insane in your shoes. You're a really strong person, Kurt. I admire you for it."

Kurt gave a small grimace, looking back down at his laptop screen, behind which he heard Adam starting to speak again.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. And it's killing me that you don't see it. You're special—"

"Adam. Thank you. I'm sorry I'm being such a downer today. I shouldn't have called y—" Kurt broke in, before the other man cut him off in return.

"I'm here because I care about you, and I wanted to help you out. And because I thought I'd offer for you to stay at my place for a few days. Get away from the drama with the girls. We could watch Downton Abbey and our movie," he said. Kurt glanced up, just in time to see Adam's face break into that puppy dog face he found irresistible.

"That's an offer that's hard to refuse," he started, slowly. Adam began to grin widely, and Kurt found himself grinning as well. "You know what? Why not. I'd love to get away from the apartment for a while, and what could be better than spending it with someone I care about."

Adam openly smiled at that, and after figuring out the details, the two fell silent as Kurt finished his assignment. After an hour, when both of their mugs were empty, Kurt started to pack up his things.

"I'll see you later tonight?" he said, standing up and slipping his bag over his shoulder. Adam also stood, reaching over for Kurt's hand.

"Absolutely. And Kurt?" his boyfriend asked, squeezing his hand gently. Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

He was pleasantly surprised when Adam leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. When they separated, Adam smiled at him.

"You're wonderful," he said. Kurt grinned, giving him a quick hug.

"Mm, so are you," he whispered into Adam's ear before stepping away. Adam smiled fondly before gesturing towards the exit and with that, they walked together out of the coffee shop, each headed home.


End file.
